


And I Told You To Be Patient

by NoAngelsAllowed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAngelsAllowed/pseuds/NoAngelsAllowed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was broken, his father just broke him more that night. Liam was there to try to help his skinny love, but he didn't thought it wouldn't worked.</p><p> </p><p>Based on the song Skinny Love by Bon Iver</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Told You To Be Patient

**Author's Note:**

> After three days reading "A Different Light" and so many others drama fanfics, I dicided to do this one with this perfect depressing song. Hope you guys like it :D
> 
> PS: I made it really rush, in my mom's work, so I'm sorry if there is many mistakes!

Liam ran into the room and saw Louis on the bathroom floor, blood all over him and on the floor, the tear were wetting his heavy blushed face. Liam’s chest tightened.

“Lou?” he called slowly walking into the room.

Always when Louis had this type of attack he never wanted anyone to get too closer. Liam was the only one allowed to talk and touch him.

“He hates me Liam. Hates me more than anything!” the older whispered and Liam sat by his side.

“Louis, your father is just a little disappointed with you being gay, just it. He doesn’t hate you.” Liam caressed Louis’ hair and the blue-eyed one shook his head.

“You did not grow up with him! He always said that a gay son was the worst shame a father can have!” Louis cried out and Liam hugged him.

He loved Louis since the day they first met, was a little strange to grow up loving a boy who only fought with you, but Liam did. Now, that Louis was his best mate, he only loved him more, but he knew that Louis was a broken man and maybe didn’t last this whole year.

“I know. I know. But… Lou, please, you’re going to move on with me and the boys. We’re going to be happy! Please, just last the year, just don’t leave me now!” the brown-eyed begged feeling the tears burn his eyes.

“I can’t love you Liam.” Louis whispered in Liam’s chest.

“I _know_.”

All love the older once had was wasted on his first boyfriend, Harry, that only cheated on him. Many and many times. Liam was the one who cared of Louis’ broken heart, mended it. But Louis couldn’t love anyone, not anymore. Some casual or depressed sex with some boy, Liam sometimes, was how Louis took care of his needs.

“Why are you here then?” Louis looked up.

“Because  I love you.” Liam gave him a soft smile and took him in his arms.

Liam cleaned Louis’ wrists and put him in bed. Louis was pale and sleepy, he had lost a lot of blood, but refused to go to the hospital, as usual. Louis called Liam to lay with him. Not needing secound invite, Liam laid with the boy, cuddling him tight and closer, he was afraid of losing him.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” Liam asked in Lou’s ear.

“Yeah.” Louis agreeded.

It was gentle at first, just a brush of lips, that got further, tongue, teeth, cries. Was like a goodbye kiss, when you ask silent to the person stay, knowing he wouldn’t. Was a salty kiss too, their tears mixed together, making their lips get salty.

They fell asleep. Liam actually, really fell asleep. Louis just took a tough nap. He knew what he was going to do. As silent as possible, he got off Liam’s cuddle and went to the bathroom again. The razor was still on the ground, he picked it and took to the bathtub.

First was his left arm, then the right. The upright cut on his arms was burning and bleeding a lot. He wanted to scream in discomfort, the blood floating over his veins were making him dizzy. He knew, now was done. His senses were going numb by the time he regreted what he done.

***

Liam woke up and Louis wasn’t anywhere to be found. He ran over the house calling his name, his sisters were worried so his parents. He _didn’t_ want to think of _all_ the possibilities, Liam wanted to accept that Louis ranaway in the middle of the night and went back to his house. But, after he called there, and Louis wasn’t at home, Liam knew where he were.

Was like walking to death his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and his heart died. All went to slow motion. Liam ran to the tub and pulled Louis’ body to him, crying his heart out, he screamed, like he felt Louis’ cuts pain in him. He tried to deny and kissed Louis repeted times. He _couldn’t_ live without him. Louis was the most part of him, the _best_ one, and now was dead.

In that moment, Liam turned into a dead walking lover, he was hopeless and no one in the world could make he love ever again.


End file.
